dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Park Seo Joon
Profile *'Name:' 박서준 / Park Seo Joon (Park Suh Jun) *'Real name:' 박용규 / Park Yong Kyu *'Profession:' Actor, model, singer and MC *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 185cm *'Weight:' 69kg *'Star sign:' Sagittarius *'Blood type:' AB *'Family:' Two younger brothers *'Talent agency:' Awesome ENT About Park Seo Joon Park Seo Joon (born Park Yong Kyu) was born on December 16, 1988 in Seoul, South Korea as the oldest of three brothers. The actor confessed in an interview that as a young man he was quite shy, so much he couldn't even order food in a restaurant out of shyness. Interestingly enough, it was this personality flaw what got him into acting, he decided to join the animation club at his school and participated in his first cosplay event at a school arts festival to fight his shyness. After graduation from An-Nam High School, he attended Seoul Institute of the Arts and enlisted for mandatory military service in 2008. He made his first drama appearance in the 2012 series Dream High 2 at the age of 24, unlike many actors these days who begin acting in their teens. ;More about Park Seo Joon TV Shows *Itaewon Class (JTBC, 2020) *What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? (tvN, 2018) *Fight for My Way (KBS2, 2017) *Hwarang: The Beginning (KBS2, 2016) *She Was Pretty (MBC, 2015) *Kill Me, Heal Me (MBC, 2015) *Mama (MBC, 2014) cameo *A Witch's Love (tvN, 2014) *One Warm Word (SBS, 2013) *Drama Festival - Sleeping Witch (MBC, 2013) *I Summon You, Gold! (MBC, 2013) *Family (KBS2, 2012) *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) TV Show Theme Songs *''Each Other's Tears (Sun Woo Ver.)'' - Hwarang: The Beginning OST (2017) *''Long Way'' - She Was Pretty OST (2015) *''Letting You Go'' - Kill Me, Heal Me OST (2015) *''Come Into My Heart'' - A Witch's Love OST (2014) *''New Dreaming'' with JB - Dream High 2 OST (2012) Movies *The Divine Fury (2019) *Be With You (2018) cameo *Midnight Runners (2017) *Real (2017) cameo *The Chronicles of Evil (2015) *Beauty Inside (2015) *Perfect Game (2011) TV Specials *Strong Woman Do Bong Soon Special (2017) as himself *Hwarang Special (2016) as himself *Drama Festival 2013: The Sleeping Witch (2013) as Kim Him Chan TV Variety Shows *Youn's Kitchen 2 (2018) Main Host *2 Days & 1 Night : Season 3 (2013) Guest (Ep. 154-155) *I Live Alone (2013) Guest (Ep. 130) *Running Man (2010)Guest (Ep. 184,198,246,263,295,362) Music Video Appearances *"Dream All Day" - Kim Ji Soo (2017) *"One Two Three Four" - The One (2014) *"I Remember" - Bang Yong Guk (feat. Yang Yo Seob) (2011) Recognitions *'2018 6th APAN Star Awards:' **Top Excellence Award, Actor in a Miniseries (What's Wrong with Secretary Kim?) *'2018 Seoul International Drama Awards:' **Best Actor for Hallyu Dramas (Fight for My Way) *'2017 KBS Drama Awards:' **Male Excellence Award (Mini-series) (Fight for My Way) **Best Couple Award with Kim Ji Won (Fight for My Way) **Netizen Award (Fight for My Way) *'2017 2nd Asia Artist Awards:' **Television Category - Best Star (Fight for My Way) **Television Category - Fabulous Award (Fight for My Way) *'2017 37th Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' **Best New Actor (Midnight Runner) *'2017 54th Grand Bell Awards:' **Best New Actor (Midnight Runners) *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' **Excellence Award, Mini-Series - Actor (Kill Me, Heal Me, She Was Pretty) **Top 10 Stars Award (Kill Me, Heal Me, She Was Pretty) **Popularity Award (Kill Me, Heal Me, She Was Pretty) **Best Couple with Ji Sung (Kill Me, Heal Me) *'2015 1st Fashionista Awards:' **Best Fashion in TV (She Was Pretty) *'2015 36th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' **Popular Star Award (The Chronicles of Evil) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' **New Star Award (One Warm Word) *'2014 7th Herald Donga Lifestyle Awards:' **Best Style of the Year *'2013 6th Korea Drama Awards:' **Newcomer Actor Award (Gold, Appear!) Endorsements *'2018:' Hite Jinro Chamisol Soju (with IU) *'2018:' LANEIGE (cosmetics) *'2017:' JILLSTUART Sports *'2017:' Chilsung Cider *'2017:' THEOZOO *'2017:' Good Feel *'2017:' ZIOZIA (clothes) *'2016-2017:' Esquire *'2016:' &UP CAFE *'2016:' Sperry *'2016:' Oozoo *'2015-2016:' Basso Homme *'2015-2016:' North Cape *'2015:' GoodFeel *'2015:' Evisu *'2014:' Union Bay (with Lee Hyun Woo and Kim So Hyun) *'2013:' Love Earth Public Service Ads (with Kim Hyung Joon and Baek Jin Hee) *'2013:' Olleh KT Trivia *'Education:' Seoul Institute of the Arts (Acting) *'Skills:' Fencing, horseback riding, aikido *'Languages:' Korean and Spanish *Park Seo Joon had been signed under Content Y, until June 2018, when his contract expired. In July 2018, he signed with Awesome Ent, a company established by his longtime manager. *He has already completed his mandatory military service, having enlisted in 2008 when he was just 19 years-old; he was discharged in 2010. External Links *Profile (Naver) *Profile (Daum) Category:KActor Category:KSinger